model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Green
Benjamin "Fiable" Green'' '' ''is a Muggle-born wizard sorted into Ravenclaw house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Blonde ruffled hair, with contrasting blue eyes. Button up tee shirt with a loose Ravenclaw tie around his neck. Light freckles under his eyes, as well as bags. Sharp features. Personality Daring, very. Untrusting, enclosed. He is not an open book, unless you just so happen to be a Legilimens. Stubborn. Doesn't care. If you aren't already a friend, don't expect to be. Background Benjamin was born in America in the state of Florida. He doesn’t really remember his early years other than the fact that they were good. Around the age of six his mom would come home drunk and would verbally, if not physically, abuse Ben and his father, whenever he tried to stop her. This continued for about three years until one day, when he was ten, his dad packed their bags and flew to London when his mom was away. He had a babysitter whom would always report to the father swearing Ben had moved something without touching it. His father dismissed it as a game until one day he saw been do it himself, breaking a vase. He got his acceptance letter two weeks later. '''First Year' Time at Hogwarts Ben, when he arrived at Hogwarts, almost immediately took a liking to dueling spells and is often referred to as the best duelist in his year, with only one person in his year rivaling his ability: Bruce Wallen. He got into two duels, one with Eliot Barret and one with Lucy Brown, both of which he won with a Flipendo. Ben was in drama with the situation with his duels, causing people to think he was researching things to hurt people worst and caused more drama down the line. Along with Annise East, Ben formed the first year study group to help the rest of the first years with the exams at the end of the school year. It takes the best of the best from each of the school's core subjects to study them and help each other. Ben is the assistant to Flight and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ben met Lily, second year Gryffindor, and asked her to the Halloween Ball before they started dating. This caused his father to disown him and renounce the family name from the twelve year old. Plot Ben played a part in the Poison Plot, investigating and even finding a few suspects as who did it. Originally, he thought it was Dai Selwyn, but currently believes it to be Millie Harods. He was the second person to find the dead house elf, Durn, and is still investigating the situation. The Forever Firsties Study Group Started by Ben and Annise East they recruited people from each subject to help each other to get better grades in the school. Ben was the DADA specialist, due to his dueling ability. Cecilia Evans for Transfiguration, Michael Tarot for History of Magic, Gwendolyn Pritchett for Herbology, and Annise East for Charms. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns